The Third Wizarding War
by RememberStars
Summary: Watch the beginnings of the horrors of the Third Wizarding War. In AMERICA    No idea what that is supposed to mean.    Please R
1. Chapter 1

Third Wizarding War

How long had it been since the last war had ended? Must have only been twenty five to thirty years. How Harry Potter had ended it with the defeat of Lord Voldemort. We all know the story. But by the Gods did we not know what would happen next. How Harry Potter himself could not stop the oncoming tide. For he would live far away, safe in Britain as the events that claimed the United States of America Wizarding world took place. And, as the one man who could have stopped the events, it was a bloody shame he wasn't there until it was too late. Too late to stop the world from descending into darkness that would plunge us into another war. A war where there was no clear good or evil. Just that there was bloodshed. That was all. That was all.

It was Twenty Twenty Six when the first event occurred. I was just a little school girl, going through Salem Witches Institute. It was my first year there. I remember it very well.

"You're a witch." Those words came out of my parent's mouth the day I found out that I had magical power. It had been a complete accident. I hadn't meant to light the dog on fire. I swear. But my parents weren't angry. It was odd. The Dog almost got killed. Yet here they were. Telling me I was a witch. The oddest of all things. I mean, witches were things of tales and legends. Not real life. And especially not me. I mean, I wasn't the definition of a Witch. I was quite confused. I mean, tell any eleven year old girl that they are a witch, and one would be horrible confused, wouldn't they? I mean, it isn't exactly normal of life's normal surprise is it? But then again, I move away from the story. I was soon shipped off to Salem's Witches Institute. Which was fun. Yes, real fun. But again I digress.

It was there I met one Jacqueline Bernard. She was gorgeous. A good heart. A wonderful person in general. I think I…. never mind. It isn't important. Anyway, I became fast friends with her. It was on our trip to the institute that we met. Why we took a train to the academy made no sense. I mean, we have airplanes, do we not? Or brooms! I love brooms! Almost as much as shoes! Brooms are awesome! I mean, it is stereotypical, but awesome! Anyway. It was here, on this trip, that I met Jacqueline Bernard.

And my whole life would never be the same.

**Thus ends the Prologue to The life and Times of an unnamed witch.**

**Based in the Harry Potter universe, but none of the characters appear until much later.**

**Anyway….. Short chapter.**

**Each chapter will be about a thousand words long. I decided the prologue be much, much, much shorter. Yeah, and I am exhausted. So I don't want to write more.**

**Please review to say what you think.**


	2. Start of a beautiful friendship

Chapter Two

The beginning of a beautiful friendship

I was so young, so impressible! I remember staring into the face of perfection. And perfection stared back. It was intoxicating. I was sharing a cabin with _her_. Jacqueline. Such a beautiful name. I was in shock, even back then. Or it may be time destroyed my sense of perspective. But I can remember being in shock of her. How she held herself, how she was graceful walking, how she had the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. Her black hair, shoulder length and shining. And how utterly shocking it was to actually see her enter my carriage. Even more so when she dropped her bag on those wonderful feet, forcing a curse out of her sweet mouth. Oh, how charming it all was. Except the swearing out loud at the world part. That just seemed out of character for her. However she did quickly apologize and then sit down.

Yes, I remember it all. Every last detail. Not one piece escapes me. For I had stared into the face of perfection. And it ensnared me, keeping me a captive. Even then I would do anything for her. Anything that she deemed fit for me to do, to grace me with her presence. Oh, how cruel it felt that she was so perfect…. And I so dull. However in a poetic justice sort of way, it all made sense. That I would be the flawed one. That I was one who should have never been on her level. For I was her most loyal ally.

Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, the moment I met her. It was a simple exchange of greetings. Then she leaned over, and whispered to me. Whispered words that I will never forget. But I swore never to tell anyone. Never again. It scares me to even think about those words. For they were so foreboding.

Oh, did I forget to mention she was a divination major. She could literally see into the future. She knew, I think, that I would love her. That I would have nothing but admiration for her. That when everyone else would betray her, I would stay loyal. That was why she chose me. For I was her faithful servant. Anyone else would have failed her. But me? No I would save her.

But there and then, she predicted the future, and told me my past. And in those eyes of perfection, I saw fear. Fear of being lonely. Fear of never knowing love. So, as the one she chose to confide in, I asked her to be my friend. And she, in her delight accepted.

And that was how I became friends with Jacqueline Bernard.

**Short and Sweet. Just the way I like it.**

**Yeah, I lied. These chapters are more like a thousand words each.**

**And it's like My Immortal. Except it doesn't cause people to want and gauge their eyes out after reading.**

**Review please, even flames are accepted.**

**I understand how crappy this must seem so far.  
**

**And I don't even have a plot in mind yet.**


End file.
